poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Zoboomafoo
Enter Zoboomafoo is the 5th episode of season 2 of The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk. Summery While flying around, Minka and Sunshine see a lemur on a nearby island so they follow him and arrive at Animal Junction, Plot The New island One day, Minka and Sunshine are flying in the sky and then they come across a new island. So they landed there, and then see a black and white Lemur. So they follow it. At Animal Junction Meanwhile, at Animal Junction Chris and Martin have called Zoboo, and give him a treat. And then he mentions he saw a interesting creature following him. (Who Could It Be) And describes it was a pink, it had a light pink hair. And then adds she had a long tail. And then he describes there was also a yellow scaled four legged creature with her. And then Minka and Sunshine come in, and then the coo-coo clock calls out, "Mangatsika, Mystery Animal's here!". And the Kratt brothers are surprised to see a real live dragon, then Minka explains that she's from an island where dragons live and reside. And Zoboo was kinda interested of seeing it, but he was more interested in Minka herself. Because he never seen a pink spider monkey before. And Minka responded that she never met a lemur before. Where's Minka and Sunshine? Then Minka gets a little peckish. So the Kratt bros go to get her a snack from the snack machine but when they press the monkey button, nothing happens. Then, Zoboo gets it going again using his power drill. Then Moonface the barn owl flies in with a message from the Animal helpers. after they finish reading it, they find that Minka and Sunshine are missing! So our heroes, then go off to find her. As the Kratt bros go search for her in the forest. In the forest In the forest, everyone is search for the pink spider-monkey and her dragon. On their way, Chris and Martin find a footprint. Which belongs to Sunshine, which means they're getting close. On the way, they see some other reptiles like Crocodiles and Snakes. Then, they see the 2 napping in a tree. And they call them down. After they climb out of the tree, and decide to head back to Animal Junction. Back in Animal Junction Back in Animal Junction, Zoboo greets them as he introduces some of the dragon riders. They are surprised to see Minka and Sunshine are with them. And Minka says that she was with them. She saw Zoboo leaping in the forest, so she followed him to Animal Junction. And Yuna sees Zoboo, she then says hi. Zoboo is amazed to see the equines as well as the other dragons. And then he recalls a time in Zobooland, Zoboo was leaping along when he came across Snow Lemur, who was in the sand. And he shares that it tickles his hands and then Zoboo finds the same thing, and then something tickles their backs. At first they think it's the sand, but then Zoboo realizes they it's not the sand and they find it was actually, Fibby. So they all spend the rest of the morning playing in the sand. And then everyone says their goodbyes and head for their homes. (Animal Friend song) Trivia * Scenes *The New island *At Animal Junction *Where's Minka and Sunshine? *In the forest *Back in Animal Junction Soundtrack *Animal Mystery Song "Who Could It Be?" (Minka Mark version) *I Feel Different (Spider Monkey version) - Zoboo *Animal Friend song Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Stuingtion's Written Stories Category:Written Stories